1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water shoe, and more particularly, to a water shoe which facilitates walking on a water surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
With industrial development, the number of people enjoying leisure sports, including water sports such as wind surfing and water skiing, is increasing.
Wind surfing is to surf on water by using wind with a surfing board having a sail. Water skiing is to surf on water with skis worn by holding on to a rope connected to a motor boat.
With regard to wind surfing, a utility model titled MULTIFUNCTIONAL SURF BOARD FOR LEISURE PURPOSES has been disclosed in Korean Utility Model No. 20-0449402. Also, with regard to water skiing, an invention titled MOTORLESS PORTABLE WATER SKI has been disclosed in Korean Patent No. 10-0596913.
However, wind surfing and water skiing not only require a lot of equipment costs but also take a lot of time and expenses to learn necessary skills, and the number of people who enjoy wind surfing and water skiing has been rather limited. Also, wind surfing and water skiing require a large water area and favorable weather conditions, and thus, are rather limited spatially and meteorologically.